


Skin Tension

by sellswordking



Series: So, we have this relationship [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, implied one-sided razzabang, implied past bangiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is happy. Mark is happy. Danny won't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Tension

**Author's Note:**

> ????????????????

Mark's arm was heavy and warm around Sean's waist, and between the body heat and the sunlight filtering in through the curtains, Sean was in his own little world. He'd been awake for a little while, and he really needed a piss but moving was out of the question. Not when he was this comfortable.

They were in Mark's hotel room, too drunk the night before to get to Sean's floor and not really willing to stop the increasingly sloppy kissing to go to separate rooms. Karaoke had been good, but fireball was better, and Mark had tasted like cinnamon and salt. Sean loved it.

Sean loved _this_.

Going back to his apartment at home was gonna fucking suck after the weekend he'd had.

Mark shifted a little and there were lips against the back of Sean's neck, pulling him from the sudden melancholy of reality where this trip didn't last forever and into a grin.

Until the doorknob rattled and then opened.

Sean felt his entire body go tense, trying to figure out who the hell had a key to Mark's room (Aaron had been keeping track of the keys the night before but he'd given them back, right, how else had they gotten in?) and how the fuck he was supposed to explain being in Mark's bed with nothing on but the covers.

"Hey man, you still got my card?" The familiar, raspy voice tried to be quiet. It was fucking _Danny Sexbang_. Another idol Sean hadn't met last night--Mark apparently hadn't even known he was in Boston until the guy showed up at their restaurant before drinks. Sean had waved, but they never got properly introduced.

What a fucking way to meet now.

"Oh. Shit, yeah, it's in my wallet. Sorry." Mark's voice was deep and rough with sleep, and Sean had to clutch the sheets to keep from melting as pieces of the night before bled through and he remembered that deep voice speaking directly into his ear with every _brutally_ slow thrust.

"No problem, Mark! I'll get it." Danny tried to move quietly, but he bumped into everything on the way. Sean slammed his eyes shut when he realised Mark's jeans were on his side of the bed.

He heard Danny laugh quietly.

"Do you just bang everyone on YouTube?" Danny asked, teasingly.

"Only the super hot ones." Mark's answer was light and full of sarcasm, and Sean felt both embarrassed and curious. On the one hand _Mark called him hot_. On the other...Danny sounded like...well, like he might be...

"I'm telling Barry you don't think he's hot."

"I'm telling Barry you yell his name when you're getting blown."

...speaking from experience.

"That's fucked up, Fischbach." Danny laughed too loud, like he wasn't thinking about being quiet anymore.

"Everything we've done and _that's_ what you single out for being fucked up? Sort your shit out, Avidan." Mark was still quiet, but his hand had started gently rubbing over Sean's stomach. "How high were you last night?" He asked, too conversational for what he was doing under the covers.

Sean's eyes felt like they were welded shut.

"Pretty fuckin' high, man. I met up with some old friends--s'why I asked you to take my card." Danny at least sounded sheepish about it.

"I figured." Mark had a smile in his voice. "I kept it safe, don't worry. But you might've bought some condoms for us." Sean bit his tongue and tried to suppress a shiver. Mark's hand was only going fucking lower. This was so twisted, how the hell did it happen!?

"Well thank god I could contribute to you getting your dick wet." Danny was laughing again, and the way it hit Sean's ear it sounded like music. Damn his ability to fall for people so easily. Mark's hand was in dangerous territory, but it wasn't like it fucking mattered when Sean was already hard.

"Be nice, Danny. I like him. A lot." The heat in Mark's tone hit Sean like a punch to the gut.

Danny's voice immediately took on the inflection of a school boy.

" _Ooh_! Is this more than lust, Mark? Could this be _love_?" Danny started to sing but Mark cut him off with a laugh at the exact second he grabbed Sean's dick.

"I'm telling Barry you jack off with his favourite shirt." Sean tried to focus on the words and on not squirming or making a sound or breathing too heavily, it was too much.

"You cocksucker!" Danny was too loud to be pretending that Sean was asleep, but he'd moved back over to the door by the sound of it.

"Later Dan." Mark said casually. His hand sped up, but Sean was already so fucking close.

"Yeah, man." The doorknob turning was so loud in Sean's ears--as soon as Danny was gone he could make all the noise he wanted, _fuck_ , he was _praying_ at this point for it.

"Enjoy your handjob, Jack!" Danny yelled before flinging the door open and--from the sound of it--running out. Sean cried out somewhere between embarrassment and relief as they were left alone again, but the rush of heat at being called out and the whole performance had been too much--it had barely taken a few minutes and he had come so hard he was shaking a bit.

Everything was quiet except for the shifting of the bed and Sean's hard breathing, and he was trying to get some of the smart back that had leaked out.

Mark laughed lowly against his shoulder, wiping his hand on the sheets.

"Morning." He said, casually.

Sean thought he was gonna die laughing.


End file.
